La La La
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: ONE SHOT. When nobody knows you have an intimate relationship, it makes it all the more sexy, sensual and fun. Dave Batista and mystery diva


Title: Lalala (song by Ashlee Simpson)  
Author: Steffie  
Rating: R (sexual content, sensual elements of dialog and nudity, yeah even if you cant see)  
Pairing: Batista/??? (To be mentioned at the end of the story)

Email: The When nobody knows about your relationship, it makes it all the more sinful and satisfying.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or any of the characters mentioned in the story.

* * *

_**You can dress me up in diamonds**_

_**You can dress me up in dirt**_

_**You can throw me like a lineman**_

_**I like it better when it hurts**_

He watched her from the bar, just like he always did. Watched the way she moved her sensual body, the way her hips swayed to the sensual music. She was absolutely beautiful; gorgeous would be a more suitable word. Her upper-body was nicely covered in a long sleeved white button down shirt, just tight enough to see a peak of her cleavage and the outline of her dark purple bra. Her hair loosely pinned in messy curl, giving her that cute signature adorable look, and her natural make up made her look real. But what caught his attention the most was that skirt.

That skirt……..

She wore a cute jeans schoolgirl skirt. Not too short, but enough to make you wonder, yearn to feel what's underneath. And he knew she wore that skirt to get his hormones raging. He had once told her it drove him wild whenever she wore any kind of skirt. He loved to see her move in a skirt. The way the skirt hiked up whenever she moved, the way it fitted the exact form of her body, the way it would make his eyes trail from her knees to her thighs, and make him envision in his mind what followed more upwards. And she in turn took each and every opportunity she could to make him feel like that all over again.

**Oh, I have waited here for you**

_**I have waited**_

Swaying her hips and turning in small sensual circles, her eyes stumbled on his. Her breath slightly caught at the sight of him. He looked so handsome, so strong and oh so sexy. His shirt did nothing to hide the outline of his strong big muscles, nor did it stop her memory of what he looked like without it. But what caught her the most was the look in his eyes. He watched her with hunger, sweet sensual hunger, a look that he only had when he wanted her so bad, he would shake. She saw raw desire, and that same glint made an evil grin cross her face.

Their eyes locked on each other, she took it as her opportunity to have some fun. Licking her upper lip ever so seductively, she ran her fingers over the buttons of her shirt, making her way upwards. Making sure to be discreet enough to not have anyone watch her, she didn't want that. Lightly tracing her bra, she bit her lower lip. His heart started to race at the sight of her actions. To see her touch herself, to see her getting turned on, to see her getting him turned on as well.

Her hands were now making her way downwards. Stopping at the rim of her skirt, she hooked her fingers in her belt hoops, pulling her skirt down far enough to expose the strap of her purple thong. His eyes were now locked on her hip. His hunger growing more, he licked his lips at the sight. First her bra, now her thong. His need was starting to rise in his pants, but he knew she wasn't finished, and he wanted to see more.

Her hands now running down her thighs softly, she twirled halfway, her back now to him. Whining her waist, she made snake like movements. Her skirt hiked up, causing him to see her exposed flesh. His brain short-circuited at that moment, seeing her was now unbearable. She was teasing him, making him want her, and she had succeeded. Under normal circumstances he would gladly watch her more, let her tease him more, and he would enjoy every second of it. But tonight was different. He wanted her more than ever, he couldn't contain it anymore. He needed her.

Getting up, he gulped down the last of his beer and made his way towards her. Her teasing would now stop, and the real fun would begin.

_**You make me wanna la la in the kitchen on the floor.**_

**I'll be a French maid where I'll meet you at the door.**

_**I'm like an alley cat, drink the milk up, I want more.**_

_**You make me wanna, you make me wanna scream.**_

She slightly gasped when she felt Dave press up against her. She hadn't expected him to come so soon. He enjoyed it when she teased him from a far, and she would take her precious time. He had always prolonged coming to her, so why had he responded so soon? Her brain stopped thinking when she felt his heartbeat against her back. His heartbeat was rapid, faster then ever. Could he really be this excited already? It was usually him that took her breath away like that, made her heart even skip beats, did she finally have that same effect on him?

Biting her lower lip, she decided to test this new power she seemed to possess. Rolling her hips slightly back, she slowly grinded into him. A soft moan escaped her as her bare skin from behind felt the bulge through his pants. Still she slightly blushed, feeling a bit insecure. Dave was always in charge, even though she would tease him, he was always in control, always in the lead, always guiding her to her pleasure. He was never selfish in bed. He would hardly ever let her take action, he would always only concentrate on her pleasure. But at that moment, she was determined to change that. She wanted to make him feel what he mad her feel every night.

Quickly throwing her insecurity to the side, she rolled her hips once more, this time with a little more force. Even with all the loud music she still managed to hear him hiss, and that sound was giving her a little more confidence. Rolling more and a little faster, she placed her hand on her thigh for some support. He grabbed her hips gentle yet firmly, pulling her more towards him. A soft growl escaped his throat as she continued to roll into him, causing him to get even more turned on. Her bare skin was starting to feel the heat from inside his pants. She was starting to get weak in the knees, but she enjoyed this too much to stop.

Bending over slightly, she pushed back, and pulled herself back up. His breath was starting to get rapid as well. He gentle massaged her hips and his left hand went up under her shirt, and stole to her breast. She gasped at his tenderness, and a moan escaped her own throat as he teased her nipple through her bra. Clenching her teeth, she rolled harder into him. Her hips were moving with the rhythm of the music, yet she wasn't hearing anything around her. The only thing she heard was Dave's ragged breath against her ear, his breath causing goosebumps to form on her neck.

His hand slipped under her bra, seeking her nipple. Instantly finding his destination, he slightly teased it then pinching with light force. She moaned, arching her back into him. He smiled, her movement giving him perfect access to her bare neck. Tracing her neck with the tip of his tongue, he continued to tease her nipple into hardness. She in return continued to roll into him, her body feeling complete and utter excitement and pleasure. His other hand left her hip, and slipped under her shirt as well, giving the other nipple the exact same treatment.

_**Oh, I have waited here for you**_

_**Don't, keep me waiting**_

Everyone around them was completely oblivious to their actions, and the fact that she knew that made a smile cross her face. She and Dave had been like this ever since he came to Raw. They were the most sensual, passionate and sexiest couple in the WWE, but yet no one ever knew about them. But that was exactly what made them so sexy, the fact that no one knew, made it seem forbidden. And Dave had always said that Forbidden Passion was always the most satisfying, and he always referred to her as his Forbidden Fruit.

"Let's go back to the Hotel," he huskily whispered into her ear, his hand coming back from her breasts. He laid soft little kisses on her neck, trying to keep himself from going too rough.. She sighed at his comment, hoping he would say that soon. She was already too hot to abandon the passion she was seeking right at the moment. She was about to move away from him when he pulled her back. Turning her around, he smiled at her. She gasped at the sight, her breath abandoning at the look in his eyes. Pure passion, intense hunger and untamed desire were obvious in his eyes.

He pulled her close, wiping away a single curl from her eyes. "You have no idea how bad I want you right now," he whispered before violently taking her lips captive in a searing kiss. She almost collapsed against him, a loud moan escaping her at the sudden jolt of passion that was currently running through. After a breathtaking kiss, she pulled back, equal passion in her eyes.

Turning around, she took his hand and pulled him off the dance floor, heading back to the hotel.

_**You can meet me on an aeroplane**_

_**Or in the back of the bus**_

_**You can throw me like a boomerang**_

_**I'll come back and beat you up**_

She grunted as Dave pushed her against the wall, slightly making the portrait next to her shake. He kicked the door closed with his foot and threw the key card on the floor. Softly growling, he kissed her roughly, his hands pushing her hips to the wall. Her hands went to his shoulder, pushing his black jacket off of him. Releasing his hands long enough to shake off the jacket, his hands went back to her hips, his fingers tracing her bare skin. She moaned softly, his soft touch making her all dizzy. She moaned once more into his mouth when his hand reached down, placing itself right on her inner thigh. His fingers teased her for a moment, ghosting over her soft hidden flesh.

He continued to tease her, his fingers playing with her through her tong. She tried to suppress her moans of pleasure, but she was failing miserably. "Don't tease me, please," she begged through a kiss. Her plea made him growl once more. Ripping him mouth away from her, he stared into her eyes, breathing hard. She too had the same look on her face. Ripping his shirt, all the buttons flying in all directions, her hands caressed his chest, but he would not have it. She felt him suddenly yank her hands away, her own shirt being ripped as well.

He shoved her back against the wall, pinning her hands above her head. She smiled at the realization that he was once again taking control, just like she liked it. Holding her hands firmly above her head, he lifted her up with one hand. His hand was tucked right under her butt to keep her steady, and her legs were securely wrapped around his waist. Her skirt was now up to her waist, her underwear exposed to his eyes. He loves purple, he loved lingerie and he loved to see her in it.

Grinding against her, he did the same thing she did to him just minutes earlier on the dance floor. Her moans became louder as he attached his lips to her collarbone, sucking and licking with much force. He massaged her butt with his hand, grinding more into her. She tried to break her hands free to caress him, touch him, do anything to him, but he held her hands firmly. Biting his lower lip, she rolled her hips as well, now more friction between them.

He pulled back and smiled. "Feisty aren't we Miss Molly," he chuckled, tracing her lip with the tip of his tongue. "I want you right now, please," she whispered into his ear, slightly nibbling on his earlobe.

And with that he held her against him, carrying her to the bed.

_**You make me wanna la la in the kitchen on the floor.**_

**I'll be a French maid where I'll meet you at the door.**

_**I'm like an alley cat, drink the milk up, I want more.**_

_**You make me wanna, you make me wanna scream.**_

They came crashing on the bed. Shoving the shirt off of him, she sighed as she could finally feel his exposed upper body. He braced himself on his arms, not wanting to crush her under his strong torso. No longer rough, he kissed her gently, placing soft feather kisses on her lips, as he slowly removed her skirt. Now left in only her thong and bra, she started to quiver in anticipation. Holding his face in her hands, she kissed him deeply, her tongue slowly invading his mouth.

Kicking off his shoes and socks, his hand went back to her tong, his hand slipping inside. Her hands went to the buckle of his belt and before they both knew it, both of them were completely naked, at long last. He kissed her again, placing himself right between her legs. She moaned loudly at the feeling of his erection on her bare thigh. He kissed his way down to her neck, but before he could make it to her breasts, he was flat on his back, the beautiful brunette now on top, straddling his hips. He tried to flip her back over, but she refused to move.

"Baby," he began, but she silenced him with a searing kiss, sending shivers up his spine. Her tongue forcing its way around his mouth, she dominated the kiss, violently sucking on his tongue. He tried to roll her over again, but she still wouldn't move. She pulled away, her hands holding his face as she looked deep into his eyes. "You are always pleasuring me, let me pleasure you the way I always wanted to Dave," she whispered, each word followed by a peck on his lips.

"Baby," he began again, but she placed her finger on his lips to silence him. With one motion she managed to get his member inside of her. She moaned instantly, her eyes locked on him. "Let me show you what you show me every night," she whispered. Now fully in her, she rocked her hips into him, his member thrusting in and out of her. Placing her hands on his shoulders for support, she continued to rock against him.

Instead of protesting, he placed his hands on her hips, helping her to set a rhythm. Moaning loudly at the pressure he placed on her hips, she rocked harder. Bucking down, she continued to ride him, trying to keep her breathing constant. He slightly lifted his head to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. Pushing her hips down to add more pressure, she reached down to play with her own clit for added friction.

"Don't stop," she pleaded as Dave fondled both of her breasts, taking turns on sucking each one. "Please don't stop," she whimpered as she continued to ride him harder, her hand vigorously teasing her clit. Sucking harder now, he took her breast as far as in his mouth as he could, his hand kneading the other. Groaning hard when he felt his climax coming, he started to bite at her breasts, causing Molly to softly scream. She screamed out, her actions too much for her. Crashing onto his chest, she moaned softly as Dave continued to lap at her collarbone.

Rolling over, he was now finally on top. Kissing her once more, he caressed her thigh as he thrust into her. Clenching her teeth, she pressed her lips together to prevent from screaming. Her eyes now shut tightly, she held on tightly to his chest, her chin resting on his shoulder as he continued to thrust. She whimpered when he thrust harder, her head falling back.

"Don't hold back, scream for me," he whispered into her ear. She shook her head, signaling she had to intention of showing him what she felt. This was different, she felt more tonight then she ever had before. She was too afraid to scream, afraid she would scream too loud. Whimpering when he fondled her breasts, she still refused to give into him. "Scream for me," he whispered once more, but she shook her head. Reaching between her legs, he played with her clit. Unable to take it, she felt herself slipping to him.

"Oh God!" she screamed, her orgasm coming in full force. Her hands clawing at his back, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, she was releasing and Dave emptied himself into her. She was now completely out of breath, unable to even see straight. "God I love you," she panted. He wiped away the hair that was now sticking to her sweat soaked forehead, a smile crossing his face. "I love you too," he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you too Molly," he whispered once more and lowered his lips to lightly kiss her.

_**I feel safe with you. I can be myself tonight.**_

_**It's alright, with you**_

_**Cuz you hold, my secrets tight **_

_**You do, You do**_

_**You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la**_

_**You make me wanna la la, la la la la**_

* * *


End file.
